


Taste Test

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Prompt:“I think you need to taste this for me,” the monarch said. They shoved the exquisite cake in their guard’s direction.Their guard blinked. “Um.”“What, you’d rather your monarch be poisoned?”Of course not. The guard hesitantly took a mouthful, only to practically melt in satisfaction. “Oh my god.” It was amazing. They caught themselves. “I - er - I think it’s fine.”“You should try a sip of the wine too,” the monarch said. “Just to be safe. Sit, sit.”It took the guard slightly too long to realize that it was practically a date, with the monarch feeding them delicacies off their plate
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Arthur Maxson
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own fallout, Bethesda does. 
> 
> This is a repost for easier reading

Someone trying to kill the Elder wasn’t new. Poisoning the Elder wasn’t a new method either.

Several high ranking and low ranking Brotherhood members were assigned to be a food taster at any given time.

Naturally, the same went for the last living Mason.

Many had volunteered for the position left empty while Paladin Danse was away. None knew the young Elder quite like him, however.

Right now, nothing really mattered to him anymore. Not after what he had to do to Cutler. So when he saw no one was there to taste test Arthur’s food, he did so without thought for his own safety.

Arthur, did.

“John!” Arthur’s outburst finally cause him to look up from the last section he needed to taste test.

Danse was genuinely surprised by the outburst. “Sir..? ”

“You… You.. ”

Danse stared at the plate between them. He couldn’t understand where the boy’s outburst came from. The plate was one of his usual meals: Brahmin steak, tatos, carrots, and a slice of razorgrain toast. He realized he hadn’t tested the milk and beer sent up with it.

Arthur firmly grabbed him by the shoulders after he took a sip of each. They waited a few moments to see if the food was poisoned. When nothing happened, Arthur pulled Danse into a brief hug before roughly slapping his shoulders with his palms. Something that hadn’t hurt Danse until Arthur’s recent growth spurt.

“I read your mission report, John.” Danse shook his head and tried to step back. Arthur held him firmly in place. “John, I’m sorry. I know that you’ve heard that from everyone else but I.. I.” he sighed heavily as he kept his grip on the Paladin. “I’m sorry you had to do that to the man you loved.”

Tears streamed down Danse’s face as he let Arthur embrace him again. “I can’t lose you either.”

——–

Arthur hated the fact he had to send Danse to the Commonwealth for so long. Their relationship had just barely started and it felt like he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep since.

But Danse had returned earlier in the week with another vault dweller he hoped wouldn’t ruin his life like Lone had.

He also had no idea where he stood with Danse.

So when his nightly food came to his room, he had a plan.    
  
“Reporting as summoned, Sir.” Danse stood formally in the doorway with the medium size box Arthur had requested from the mess hall and Teagan.    
  
“I was wondering if you could..” He glanced toward the plate a Squire had brought. Danse followed his line of site and nodded once.    
  
“Of course, Arthur.” Danse placed the box on a small portion of Arthur’s table that wasn’t covered in papers and took a small portion of each item. As they waited, Arthur motioned for him to sit and open the box. Danse stared at him with a look of confusion as he pulled out a small cake made up of Fancy Lads.    
  
“I think you need to taste this for me as well,” Arthur tried not to grin as Danse stared at the small cake made up of Fancy Lads. 

“Uh..” Danse blinked as he stared at the cake between them.    
  
“What, you’d rather not eat it?” He thanked the Creator he kept a somewhat serious tone of voice as Danse swallowed.    
  
Danse took his fork from earlier and broke off a small piece to pop into his mouth. “Oh my god.” It was  _ amazing.  _ Danse flushed as he caught himself moaning at the taste of his favorite snack. “I -  _ er _ \- I think it’s fine, Sir.” 

“You should try a sip of this too,” Arthur said as he pulled two glasses and a bottle of nice bourbon. “Just to be safe.” 

About half way through the meal, Danse paused.

  
“Arthur…” The Elder glanced up from his glass of Bourbon, “Is this a date?”


End file.
